


Гениальная идея Мисси, или пара слов о гибридах

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Мисси выбралась со Скаро и что осталось за кадром в серии Hell Bent.<br/>Написано на Doctor Who Secret Santa 2015 в подарок для *Амели*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гениальная идея Мисси, или пара слов о гибридах

— ОБ-НА-РУ-ЖЕН ГУ-МА-НО-ИД! ОБ-НА-РУ-ЖЕН ГУ-МА-НО-ИД! — заверещали далеки, окружая Мисси. — ТЫ — ПО-ВЕ-ЛИ-ТЕЛЬ ВРЕ-МЕ-НИ! НЕ ДВИ-ГАТЬ-СЯ! ОСТА-ВАТЬ-СЯ НА МЕС-ТЕ!

Мисси обернулась вокруг своей оси, но бежать в рушащемся на глазах городе, полном далеков, было некуда. Да и незачем. Мисси улыбнулась. 

— Знаете, мне в голову пришла гениальная мысль! Хотите прокатиться на Галлифрей?

* * * 

В каждого далека нового поколения встроен телепорт. Удобная штука, правда, с единственным недостатком: его действие распространяется не дальше внешней оболочки далека. 

К счастью, посовещавшись, далеки решили, что с них не убудет, если они пожертвуют одним из рядовых бойцов. Мисси потыкала пальцем склизкие останки бойца, отшвырнула тушку в сторону и заняла его место. 

К несчастью, мощности телепорта одного далека недостаточно, чтобы переместиться туда, куда нужно было попасть Мисси. 

К счастью, объединённой энергии дюжины далеков как раз должно было хватить. 

— Стр-ройся! — скомандовала Мисси. 

Дополнительный бонус: далеки, выстроившиеся в хоровод и присосавшиеся манипуляторами к полушариям на, гм, задней части своего соседа, выглядели очень забавно. 

Мисси расхохоталась. Видимо, Даврос не считал нужным предупреждать рядовых далеков об опасности короткого замыкания. 

— У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ! — проскрежетал её далек и исчез в вихре телепорта, оставив позади себя груду испаряющегося металла. 

* * *

Хорошая новость: её расчёт оказался верен, и они с далеком материализовались посреди раскалённой оранжевой пустыни. Жар чувствовался даже внутри металлического корпуса. Мисси помотала головой, отчего башня далека начала вращаться в разные стороны, обозревая пейзаж. Справа по курсу виднелись острия зданий Цитадели, слева — смутно знакомый сарай, из которого уже начали появляться фигуры в лохмотьях. Сквозь прицел они выглядели особенно завлекательно, но Мисси решила отложить испытания боевой мощи далека на потом. 

— Открыть! — велела она. Панцирь остался недвижим. — Открывайся! — она постучала кулаком по ребристой внутренней обшивке. — Ай! — она отдёрнула руку: обшивка раскалилась, вобрав в себя энергию двенадцати телепортов. Видимо, оплавившийся механизм люка заклинило. 

Вокруг сарая собралась уже приличная толпа. Вновь мотнув головой в ту сторону, Мисси поняла, что поблёскивающие на солнце штуки над толпой чересчур остро заточены, чтобы их можно было принять за приветственные дары волхвов.

Плохая новость: оказаться на планете с народом, который несколько сотен лет кровожадно уничтожался далеками, будучи заточённой в тело далека, может быть вредно для здоровья.

В тесном внутреннем пространстве Мисси попыталась развернуться так, чтобы каблуком выбить люк. Отдача чуть не стоила ей вывихнутой лодыжки, но люк не поддался. 

Хорошая новость: показаться в своём истинном облике на Галлифрее, где все знают Мисси, также известную как Мастер, также известного как того самого типа, который заставил Лорда Президента регенерировать подряд столько раз, что ему понадобился новый запас регенераций, — не самая лучшая идея. Возможно, внутри далека будет комфортнее. 

— Проклятый Даврос! Ну кто так строит? Я бы могла подсказать тебе пару инженерных решений, если бы далеки не были тупиковой ветвью эволюции. 

Заряда телепорта хватило только на одно перемещение во времени и пространстве. Когда он перезарядится и перезарядится ли вообще, было неизвестно, а толпа с остро заточенными сельскохозяйственными орудиями приближалась удивительно прытко. Мисси повернулась и покатилась им навстречу. 

Толпа набирала скорость. Мисси тоже. Когда между ними оставалось не более полусотни метров, Мисси подняла пушку и нацелила на первые ряды, не замедляя скольжения. Отдельные бегущие вдруг почувствовали дрожь в коленках или решили почему-то именно сейчас перевести дух. От толпы стали откалываться отдельные фигуры, пока, наконец, она вся не распалась на части и не остановилась. Будто вместо цельного снаряда в Мисси бросили горсть мелкой дроби, которая бессмысленно рассыпалась в воздухе. Мисси улыбнулась: как всегда, трусость побеждает. 

— У меня есть послание для Лорда Президента, — проговорила она с ухмылкой, а далек послушно перевёл её слова на своё скрежещущее наречие. 

Вскоре её уже транспортировали в Цитадель в окружении почётного конвоя из военных судов и хорошеньких молодых солдат. Даже тратить энергию на передвижение было не надо!

* * *

Пленного далека препроводили, точнее, вкатили в одну из подвальных тюремных камер под Цитаделью. Удачно: когда Мисси в прошлый раз понадобилось спешно удалиться с Галлифрея, стоянка списанных Тардис нашлась здесь же неподалёку. Всего-то нужно будет выбраться из чёртова далека, устранить охрану и пробежать пару лестничных пролётов, взорвав пару-тройку дверей на пути к свободе. 

Лорд Президент не заставил себя ждать. При виде него Мисси фыркнула, на что внешняя оболочка взорвалась скрежещущим: «НЕ МО-ЖЕТ БЫТЬ!» После прошлого исторического противостояния с Рассилоном она не стала дожидаться результатов последней регенерации. А зря! Посмотреть было на что, вернее, не на что: сражение явно истощило старикана. 

— Как вас жизнь потрепала, Лорд Президент, — сказала она. («ВЫ В ПЛО-ХОМ СО-СТО-Я-НИИ», — отозвался далек.)

Рассилон уставился на неё с таким изумлением, что любо-дорого было посмотреть. Он явно ожидал иного послания. Что ж, он его получит. 

— У меня для вас сообщение от Давроса. Я требую, чтобы его транслировали на весь Галлифрей. Это обязательное условие.

— Это объявление новой войны? — спросил Рассилон, несколько оправившись от шока. 

— Увидите. Я требую прямой трансляции.

Мисси устроилась в далеке поудобнее, если можно назвать удобной тесную жестянку, и приготовилась наблюдать за метаниями Лорда Президента. Он удалился за порог камеры на совещание с сопровождавшими его генералами и членами Совета. Судя по жестикуляции, Рассилон придерживался мнения, что наилучшим методом извлечения информации являются пытки, а ближайший к нему генерал возражал, что для начала следует испробовать дипломатию. Обычно Мисси согласилась бы с Рассилоном, но в данном случае не могла не отметить благоразумия генерала. 

Видимо, старик действительно сдал со времени её прошлого визита домой — или благодаря ему. И куда девался былой авторитет? В прежние времена далека по приказу Рассилона уже засовывали бы в молекулярный распылитель. Сейчас же в камеру к Мисси вернулся генерал и сообщил, что прямая трансляция будет организована. 

— Молодец, я теперь топай отсюда, не мешай. 

«ТЫ ХО-РО-ШИЙ ДА-ЛЕК!» — перевёл далек. Генерал, слегка ошарашенный подобным заявлением, вздёрнул брови и оставил Мисси наедине с тремя охранниками, велев им не расслабляться. Мальчики нацелили на неё свои пистолетики. Судя по всему, они мнили себя бывалыми вояками.

— Спорим, я убила больше далеков, чем вы? — кокетливо поинтересовалась Мисси. 

— Ты убивал далеков? — переспросил старший из смены, таращась в стеклянный глаз далека. Линза вытягивала его лицо в лошадиную морду. 

— О да! — пропела Мисси. — СОТ-НИ И ТЫ-СЯ-ЧИ ДА-ЛЕ-КОВ. 

— Зачем ты прибыл на Галлифрей? Ты собираешься предать своих собратьев? — предположил охранник.

— Увидите, ребятки, — рассмеялась Мисси. — ВЫ УЗ-НА-ЕТЕ ПО-ЗЖЕ. 

* * *

«Лорд Президент — идиот», — в десятый раз репетировала Мисси речь, которая должна будет прозвучать на весь Галлифрей. — «Или лучше «полный идиот»? Из-за преступных действий Рассилона война...»

Время шло, но что-то никто не торопился предоставить ей канал связи. Рассилон с генералишкой пытались её надуть? 

«Из-за преступных и идиотских действий Рассилона пострадал невинный...» — Мисси шмыгнула носом и потёрла его рукой, заставив пушку далека задёргаться. В коридоре раздался топот. 

«Пострадал невинный, как младенец...»

Мимо силового поля, заграждавшего вход в камеру, пробежал взвод солдат. Один из них задержался, чтобы крикнуть:

— Он вернулся!

Мисси встрепенулась. 

— КТО?

— Он? — воскликнул охранник. Солдат восторженно кивнул.

— Он сверг президента! — и солдат утопал дальше по коридору. Сомнений не оставалось. 

— ДОК-ТОР!

Тремя быстрыми выстрелами Мисси расправилась с охраной. Затем подкатилась к силовому полю. Повелители времени очень наивны, если думают, что оно остановит далека. Возможно, обычного — да, но уж точно не того, который знает, на какой частоте работает это поле и может к нему подключиться. Манипулятор Мисси с наслаждением всосал в себя его энергию. Силовое поле погасло, а через мгновение рецепторы далека, подключенные к её вискам, сообщили, что телепорт вновь готов к работе. 

Она выехала в коридор, но навстречу ей уже бежал новый взвод солдат. Далек качнул пушкой в их сторону и проскрежетал:

— ПО-КА, РЕ-БЯТ-КИ!

* * *

За счёт энергии силового поля получилось переместиться лишь в пространстве, но не во времени. Материализовавшись, Мисси покрутила башней, оглядываясь. То, что надо! Матрица, подземный лабиринт, в который никто из повелителей времени просто так не сунется. 

Она заскользила в пыльном полумраке между колонн серверов, составлявших Матрицу. Вскоре она наткнулась на парочку каменных ангелов — темпоральных вампиров. Те были увиты кабелями, будто лианами, и надёжно ими обезврежены. Сравнение с лианами не было случайным: Матрица не строилась, она разрасталась под Цитаделью, словно подземные джунгли. Или как грибница. Можно было отщипнуть от неё кусочек и вырастить себе свою собственную Матрицу. Или Сферу — главное, поместить рассаду в сосуд нужной формы. При должном уходе она процветала, даже обзаводилась собственными симбиотическими организмами. В галлифрейской Матрице это были смутные бессловесные призраки, выкристаллизованные из личностей тех повелителей времени, которых перед смертью сохранили на жёстком диске. Они парили туда-сюда, якобы защищая Матрицу от вторжения, а на деле атакуя лишь тех, кто был достаточно глуп, чтобы попасться им на глаза (для чего фактически нужно было встать у призрака на пути и начать размахивать руками у него перед носом). Мисси гордилась тем, что её собственная мини-Матрица вывела из сохранённых в ней душ гораздо более реалистичный и разумный интерфейс. С ним даже можно было вести беседы, пока Мисси однажды не погорячилась и не стёрла его с диска. Покойся с миром, Себ, ты был душкой!

Где-то здесь располагался люк, за которым открывалась техническая шахта, ведшая прямо вниз к хранилищу списанных Тардис. Всего две с половиной секунды свободного падения — и она вновь станет обладательницей собственного средства передвижения, как и в прошлый раз. 

— Эй! — что-то запуталось под ногами — колёсами — её далека, не давая ему сдвинуться с места. — Вперёд!

Далек лишь конвульсивно дёргался туда-сюда. Мисси попыталась разглядеть, что её держит, но чёртов Даврос и тут проявил непредусмотрительность: в ограниченном пространстве обзор у его детищ был отвратительный. Но долго гадать ей не пришлось: перед стеклянным глазом далека скользнул чёрной змеёй кабель, затем ещё один. Матрица обнаружила её присутствие и теперь защищалась. О том, что происходило с теми, кто посмел сунуться в подземелье, ходили легенды, которыми Мисси пугали ещё в колыбели. Среди повелителей времени лишь двое спускались в Матрицу и сумели выбраться из неё живыми: она и… 

Доктор?

Она была в подземелье не одна. Сначала отдалённые шаги, потом шёпот — и прямо на неё из темноты выскочили две фигуры. 

— Ты! — воскликнула Мисси, но оболочка далека, умевшая переводить эмоции лишь одним способом, проскрежетала: — У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ!

Доктор с извечной Кларой на хвосте уставились на неё, как на исчадие ада. Хотя бы одна хорошая новость: если они здесь вместе, значит, всё идёт по плану. 

— Доктор, не стой столбом, это я! — Мисси чувствовала, как Матрица проникает в электронную начинку далека, пожирает его ресурсы. Слабеющий речевой центр сжимался до базовых программ. — У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ!

Скоро от речевого центра ничего не останется. Что там Доктор болтал на Скаро про нестыковки в реакциях далека? Милосердие, вот что! Как Клара заставила далека просить пощады? 

— Доктор, помоги мне! Ты должен догадаться, давай же! Помоги мне выбраться!

Бессмысленная гаснущая оболочка далека сумела составить из своего словаря лишь:

— У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ! МЕ-НЯ…

— Что с ним, он застрял? — прошептала Клара. 

— Всё в порядке, он не опасен, — Доктор осторожно приблизился. — Матрица его обезвредила. Это не лианы, по-вашему, это оптоволоконные кабели. Живые, растущие. Мы внутри самой большой базы данных в истории. Иногда некоторым идиотам приходит в голову вломиться сюда. 

— И? — Клара на всякий случай спряталась за колонну. 

— Это база данных, — произнёс Доктор так, будто это всё объясняло. Даже сейчас не мог не покрасоваться! — Их архивируют. 

— Сам ты идиот! — воскликнула Мисси. — Это же я, сколько можно не замечать очевидного! Это я, твой лучший друг, помоги мне, наконец!

— У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ! МЕ-НЯ…

— Вероятно, он застрял здесь со времён Монастырских войн. Мы ничем не можем ему помочь. Идём, — и Доктор с Кларой побежали дальше. 

— Ты можешь мне помочь! Можешь! — закричала Мисси им вслед. — Это я! Вытащи меня отсюда! Не бросай меня здесь! Доктор!

— У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ! МЕ-НЯ… У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ! МЕ-НЯ… — без толку повторял далек. — МЕ-НЯ… 

Доктор с Кларой были здесь не случайно, Мисси знала это наверняка. Не так далеко от неё разыгрывался финал её плана: до Мисси доносились голоса, — но внешние рецепторы умирающего далека уже отключались, не улавливая деталей. Быть практически в первом ряду и всё пропустить! 

Матрица одну за другой заменяла программы далека своими, стремясь сделать его частью системы, подобно призракам, охранявшим подземелье. Мисси встрепенулась. Ну конечно! Матрица видит только далека, она не знает, кто находится внутри бесполезной консервной банки. И Матрица полна энергии. Когда-то очень давно, много регенераций назад, Мисси — тогда ещё Мастер — уже подключалась к Матрице напрямую и неплохо ею управляла. Пора тряхнуть стариной!

* * *

Тардис Доктора оказалась разрисована жуткими розочками.

— Никогда не оставляйте ценные вещи на Земле без присмотра, — пробормотала Мисси, с трудом пробираясь к ней через камни, которыми была усеяна невадская пустыня. 

К счастью, дизайн интерьера не так оскорблял глаз, хотя Мисси добавила бы контрастов. На классной доске на втором ярусе консольной комнаты самоуверенная девчонка, прежде чем уйти, оставила надпись мелом: «Беги, умный мальчишка, и будь Доктором». 

«Мальчишка» он ей! К счастью, девчонка выполнила своё предназначение и могла отправляться на все четыре стороны. Мисси стёрла послание Клары и написала: «Я победила». На это понадобилось столько усилий и времени: мел то и дело падал на пол, — что она едва успела спрятаться в тень, когда дверь Тардис распахнулась и на пороге появился Доктор. С гитарой и решительным видом. 

На удивление быстро он заметил надпись на доске (наверное, стал лучше соображать, едва Клара перестала занимать все его мысли) и взбежал по ступеням. 

— «Я победила», — его губы шевельнулись. Мисси внимательно следила за его реакцией. Зрачки Доктора расширились. Пора!

Она выкатилась из тени. Полусожжёный речевой центр застрял на единственной фразе, но она была уверена, что её будет достаточно. 

— У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ! МЕ-НЯ...

Доктор отшатнулся и замахнулся на неё гитарой. 

— У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ! МЕ-НЯ...

Доктор немного опустил гитару. 

— Я тебя уже видел. 

— У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ! МЕ-НЯ... МЕ-НЯ!

— Откуда здесь взялся далек? 

— МЕ-НЯ! МЕ-НЯ!

Доктор отставил гитару в сторону и опустился перед Мисси на колено. Его взгляд метнулся к надписи на доске и вернулся в стеклянному оку далека. 

— Ты не далек, правда? 

— МЕ-НЯ...

Его пальцы коснулись металлической поверхности Мисси, отчего сквозь неё будто прошёл электрический разряд. Доктор нащупал оплавившийся шов люка, поддел его пальцами. 

«Откройся. Откройся», — повторяла Мисси. Она толкнула люк изнутри и едва не выпала на пол. Вообще-то она собиралась элегантно выпорхнуть из далека.

— ...но как же в этой жестянке затекают ноги! — сообщила она, соскальзывая с сиденья на руки Доктору. 

* * *

— Не подбросишь меня до моей Тардис? — спросила Мисси чуть позже, когда способность порхать по консольной комнате вернулась к ней. 

— Зачем? — нахмурился он. — Я думал, ты, м-м… 

Он не договорил, но Мисси улыбнулась: если Доктор готов рассматривать её присутствие в своей Тардис как реальную перспективу, этот разговор можно будет продолжить в будущем. Его «м-м», произнесённое таким тоном, будто Доктор в кои-то веки в чём-то не уверен и спрашивает её мнения, значило, что вся её новая стратегия была не зря.

— Кто-то же должен доставить твою бессмертную подругу Я...

— Она мне не подруга, — насупил брови Доктор.

— ...в конец Вселенной. Ты же не думал, что она сама туда добралась? — рассмеялась Мисси. — Кстати, она кое в чём ошиблась, видимо, эта её стрекозиная память не способна вместить сложные концепции. Я вовсе не пыталась заставить тебя полюбить хаос. С хаосом ты и без меня находишь общий язык. Я пыталась... хотя нет, — Мисси игриво щёлкнула Доктора по носу, — ты же _умный мальчишка_ , сам догадаешься. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, о чём мы разговаривали с Я?

— Кто сказал, что меня там не было? — шепнула Мисси ему на ухо. — Не забывай, мой дорогой Доктор, я всегда где-то рядом.


End file.
